Bell
'' "Oh Hello, I'm Bell. And I'm here to... Beat the hell out of you!!!" '' '-Bell' -Bell is going to attack blossom. Bell '''is one of the main antoganist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is an original character and is also a Powerpuff Girl. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bell first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later when the Dread Dragon was defeated she encountered Mojo Jojo and took him to her home. At her home she also encountered Zim and his robot pet GIR and she took GIR with her and became friends with it. She later appeared when Blossom sat down at a tree outside when suddenly Blossom was attacked by Bell and GIR. After a fight between Bell and Blossom, Mandark came with Clusters and they captured Bell. During the fight between Dexter and Mandark, Bell was already sleeping but Dr. X told to Zim about the past of Mandark and that when Mandark was in his depression because he killed Dee Dee, Bell came to him and took him with her home. Bell saw Mandark as her big brother. When Mandark was killed Bell was very angry at her father for doing nothing and just letting him kill Susan. A few days later she went to the moon for a mission for her dad along with GIR. There she activated a huge machine that shot a laser towards the Earth and after that disappeard. Bell who had taken out her space suit lost her space suit and GIR went looking for it. Bell was alone because nobody wanted to go with her to the moon since they were all busy while thinking about that a young man called Naga came to her and thought she could use a friend. She first became angry at him and attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt GIR but when that was over GIR suddenly throwed a rock that went straigh through Naga and Bell catched it and she discovered that he was a ghost. After that Naga gave her back the space suits and she got told by her dad to come back and so she did. Later at the science fair when GIR turned Jenny into a portal Bell came out of it with the rest of the Darkstar Councils. She encountered Blossom for the second time and went into battle with her. After that she quickly went to one of the Darkstar Coucils who had a smaller version of the giant machine on the moon and gave it to Bell who afterwards fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Under the podium she came into a room with security and let a giant cluster take care of them while she escaped through a hole in the wall. The Grim Tales From Down Below She appeared alongside with her dad in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. Relationships *Dr. X ' Dr. X is the father and possibly the creator of Bell. He doesn't really acts like a father figure but she still cares about him and does what he says her to do. *'GIR ' GIR is the best friend and pet of Bell, since she has no other friends. She always takes GIR with her on her adventures. *'Blossom ' Blossom is the archrival of Bell, she first had a fight with her outside the school and afterwards kidnapped her. Their second battle was at the science fair but there she fleed cause she had other thins to do. *'Mandark ' Mandark was a big brother figure to Bell. After Bell took him home she started to create feelings for him and really saw him as her big brother and she also called him Susan. *'Naga ''' She met Naga on the moon when she was doing a mission for her dad. Bell is probably the only one who know about his excistence and also knows he is a ghost. Appearance Bell is similair to the Powerpuff Girls. She wears long white socks with black shoes. She wears a white dress with a big black stripe on it. she has no pupils in her eyes so her eyes are completely blank she also has long white hair. Trivia *In one of Bleedman's art, it is rumored that Bell, like Samantha, is an android. Gallery BellPowerpuffGirl.jpg|Bell in Puff version Bell Angel.png|Bell as an Angel Bell space.png|Bell in her space outfit My little bell.png|Bell as a My Little Pony Bell and dad.png|Bell's cameo appearance in the Nasty Burger Category:Female Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Original Character Category:Antoganist Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Powerpuff People